


The Heat of the Desert

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fic Pic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: This illustration is inspired by teddyradiator's amazing fic, Lay Me Low. If you haven't checked it out, you really must treat yourself. :DThe warmth of Reg’s lips felt no different than the heat of the desert; the breath from Reg’s lips no different than the breeze.





	The Heat of the Desert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeddyRadiator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lay Me Low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720355) by [TeddyRadiator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator). 




End file.
